Moonlight Claro de Luna
by Padme Blackent
Summary: Una historia sobre la vida de Remus... espero que les guste ^^
1. Capitulo I Solo un niño

Capitulo I  
  
"Solo un niño"  
  
[pic]  
  
Era una noche clara se veían las brillantes estrellas,la suave brisa que pasaba por los árboles pero lo que mas resplandecía en el cielo era la luna llena, a Remus le encantaba la luna, siempre la veía desde una pequeña ventana que había en su habitación pero eso no era suficiente el quería salir y explorar lo que ocultaba la noche. Bajo las escaleras lentamente, camino hacia la puerta la abrió cautelosamente y salió corriendo, Remus era un niño muy maduro para su edad era inteligente, no-tenia muchos amigos ya que vivía a las afueras de un bosque de un bosque Muggle pronto entraría a la escuela, al fin podría hacer amigos pero eso no importaba en ese momento el solo veía la luna su suave y bello resplandor sobre los árboles estaba recostado sobre las frías ramas a lado de un árbol de pronto escucho que las ramas se movían se preocupo de paro lentamente y comenzó a caminar sin mirar atrás, escucho un rugido comenzó a correr era... un ¡HOMBRE LOBO! Corría lo mas rápido que podía las lagrimas salían de sus ojos por mas que corría no podía llegar a su casa el lobo se aproximaba a el cada vez mas pero ¿que veía? Podía ver a sus padres en la puerta solo le faltaba un poco mas de pronto sintió como algo frió y filoso lo agarraba por la espalda. Comenzó a abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en el bosque podía ver como los rayos del sol alumbraban el cuarto, podía escuchar unas voces parecian las de sus padres -Estará Bien solo que... parece que lo mordió- dijo el doctor le señora Lupin comenzó a llorar -todo estará bien, solo hay una manera de tratar esto y es con amor- dijo Edmund Lupin tratando de reconfortar a su esposa -Bien parece que ya no hay nada que hacer- exclamo el doctor mientras caminaba hacia la puerta -ahora vuelvo amor- dijo Edmund Lupin quien acompañaba al doctor. La señora Lupin entro al cuarto de Remus tratando de ocultar sus lagrimas -¿Mamá porque lloras?, te prometo que no volveré a salir de la casa sin permiso- dijo el pequeño Remus con voz débil -todo estará bien Remus ahora solo duerme.  
  
Ya habían pasado 6 años desde que había pasado aquel fatal accidente ahora estaba rumbo a Hogwarts la escuela de magia y hechicería, al fin parecía que lo aceptarían en una escuela, ya que después de ese día había tenido que quedarse en casa ya que el solo hecho de ser hombre lobo aterrorizaba a la gente no lo veían a los ojos, lo repudiaban el sabia que con el solo hecho de existir ponía en riesgo la vida de la gente ya que lo que mas le gustaba comer al hombre lobo era la carne humana. -Bien Remus parece que ya llegamos-dijo Edmund Lupin mientras bajaba del auto Remus caminaba hacia la entrada del castillo una extraña mujer vestida de verde con un enorme sombrero puntiagudo los saludo - Hola! Me imagino ustedes son los Lupins^^, Hola Remus dijo la extraña mujer mientras sonreía nadie antes lo había tratado hacia ¿sabría que era un hombre lobo? Oh lo siento déjenme presentarme soy la profesora McGonagall maestra de transformaciones y Dumbledore los esta esperando por favor síganme- Caminaron por un largo corredor lleno de cuadros que se movían y lo señalaban al final del corredor enfrente de un gran cuadro se encontraba un hombre alto de larga cabellera y barba blanca con unos ojos azules puros y unas gafas de media luna - Bienvenidos pasen por favor-dijo Veía a Remus como si fuera un muchacho normal lo hacia sentir como un niño normal, entraron a su despacho -conque este es el niño por el que todos están tan preocupados-dijo Dumbledore sin apartarle la vista -haremos lo que sea para que el pequeño Remus sé quede-dijo Edmund Lupin preocupado -si, si no se preocupen síganme por favor ya tomáramos las medidas necesarias-añadió Dumbledore mientras que bajaban un largo corredor hacia la enfermería donde se encontraba una mujer -esta es Poppy Pomfrey la enfermera de Hogwarts-añadió el de nuevo -me imagino que tu eres Remus dijo la señora Pomfrey con una voz cálida el asintió la cabeza y sonrió por favor síganme ellos la siguieron hasta las afueras de Hogwarts donde vieron un enorme árbol -este es el sauce boxeador-exclamo ella de nuevo solo tenemos que jalar esta pequeña rama de aquí bien síganme por favor caminaron hasta que llegaron a una gran habitación había una cama larga, varias sillas y un escritorio algo viejo -y aquí es ¿donde va a vivir Remus?-pregunto Edmund Lupin Dumbledore comenzó a reír -no, el muchacho dormirá en una de las habitaciones de la escuela junto con sus demás compañeros- la cara de Remus se ilumino ¿el viviría con otros niños de su edad eso era fantástico -el solo vendrá aquí los días de su dura transformación-dijo Dumbledore sonriendo -que te parece Remus?- dijo Edmund el sonrió. Ya de nuevo en el carro -que bien que lo hayan aceptado al fin Remus va a tener amigos-dijo la señora Lupin -si... espero que no sé tan tímido y olvide su Licantropía-agrego Edmund -el estará bien, estoy segura dijo la señora Lupin shh silencio que esta dormido - bien.  
  
***********Fin de Capitulo******* Espero que les haya gustado!!! ^^ díganme por favor sus opiniones!! @@ bye bye!! 


	2. capitulo II El inicio

Capitulo II "El Inicio" Ya habian pasado dos semanas desde su encuentro con Dumbledore ya estaba a punto de entrar al Anden 9 y ¾. Adios hijo mucha suerte-dijo Edmund,La señora Lupin estaba llorando,Remus le dio un grande abrazo y corrio hacia el anden donde se encontraban muchísimos niños de su edad. Dejo su equipaje y entro al Expreso de Hogwarts y tomo un lugar estaba solo y asi se quedo la mitad del viaje hasta que escucho una explosión y dos jóvenes entraron al vagon ¿A eso le llamas arte? Jajajaja!!,claro Sirius pero vamos a ser mandados a casa si descubren que fuimos nosotros. Oh ¡mira! Hay alguien aquí, Hola mucho gusto yo soy James Potter y él es Sirius Black. Remus sonrio y le dio la mano Mucho gusto yo soy Remus Lupin ¡¡Tienes que ayudarnos!! Puedes decir que ¿estuvimos aquí todo el tiempo desde que subimos? -dijo Sirius No Sirius no lo vamos hacer mentir, ¡no hay problema! De pronto entro la maestra McGonagall, -Me podrían decir ¿dónde estaban antes de la explosión? -¡Aquí!-Dijeron los dos al unísono -Dime Remus ¿es esto cierto? -Si maestra estuvieron aquí todo el tiempo -Bien, con permiso -¡GRACIAS REMUS!,gracias Si no hay problema Comenzaron a platicar y siguieron así hasta que llegaron a Hogsmeade -¿Ya llegamos? - Pregunto James -Si, James creo que si nos dimos cuenta- Dijo Sirius con cara de risa bajaron y subieron a sus respectivas balsas que los llevarian a Hogwarts, llegaron y alguien conocido los recibio era la jefa de Gryffindor la profesora Rain Salintwave, Remus la habia visto caminando por los corredores cuando fue a ver a Dumbledore. Ella lo veia como todas las demas personas que sabian sobre su Licantropía lo veia como un monstruo y parecia que no le agradaban mucho sus amigos ya que Sirius y James eran muy desordenados. ¡Bienvenidos a Hogwarts! En unos momentos pasaran al gran comedor donde seran seleccionados a sus diferentes casas- Dijo la profesora Todos se veian muy nerviosos... Interrumpio una voz Bien, siganme- Todos comenzaron a caminar al pasar por la entrada vieron cuatro grandes mesas de las diferentes casas. -Ahora comenzare cuando escuchen su nombre subiran y les pondre el sombrero seleccionador y seran seleccionados en sus casas -¡¡Ally John!!- Camino hacia al frente muy nervioso le colocaron el sombrero y este grito SLYTHERIN -Blackent Padmé.. - Una muchacha muy bonita paso al frente -Slytherin!- -Black Sirius- Un muchacho alto pelo negro paso al frente- -GRYFFINDOR!!!!- y camino a su respectiva mesa todos aplaudiendo. -Evans Lily- Una chica pelirroja paso GRYFFINDOR- -Lockhart Gilderoy- -Hufflepuff- -Lupin Remus- Remus paso al frente el sombrero tardo un poco... y le susurro... -No tengas miedo- -GRYFFINDOR!- y se unio a la mesa con Sirius -Trelawney Sybil- -Ravenclaw- -Pettigrew Peter- Un muchacho chaparro y rubio paso al frente muy asustado casi se caia . -Gryffindor- -Potter James- Se acomodo los lentes y subio muy decidido -Gryffindor!!!- -Snape Severus- -SLYTHERIN- grito al ultimo el sombrero Dumbledore se levanto y con voz decidida dijo... -Que el banquete comience- y aparecio la comida por todas las mesas todos comieron como locos ... Remus estaba feliz al fin tenia amigos...y un lugar donde lo aceptaban.  
  
*****Fin del capitulo********** Espero que les haya gustado manden sus opiniones plz!!!!!!!!!! ( la verdad espero que les guste ^^ 


End file.
